A hardware security module (HSM) is a computing device that stores, safeguards, and manages digital cryptographic keys, and also performs cryptographic operations. Typically, an HSM is a housed within a tamper-resistant casing and is designed to securely store cryptographic keys and other material. An HSM is also designed to perform cryptographic operations (e.g., encryption and decryption) without exposing unencrypted versions of the keys outside of the device, thereby preventing unauthorized disclosure of such keys. HSM devices sometimes take the form of a plug-in card or an external device that attaches directly to another computing device.